Com problemas ou com soluções
by Susana Snape
Summary: Foi uma resposta ao primeiro desafio de SnapeMione.


Em resposta ao desafio do Snape Mione fanfic.

Com problemas ou com soluções?

Era período de férias e muitos alunos trouxas passeavam pelas ruas londrinas, indo a estreias no cinema, passeando curtindo os lançamentos das bandas do momento tudo antes de retornarem a suas pacatas e educadas vidas inglesas.

Os Weasley, ou melhor Arthur Weasley que sempre foi muito interessado no mundo trouxa e permitiu sem pestanejar que Hermione e Ron fossem dar uma volta, ir até a Virgin comprar um cd da banda favorita de Hermione que recém fora lançado.

Os dois saíram e foram até a loja, lá Ron ficou muito impressionado, primeiro por que as fotos não se mexiam por mais que se mexesse nelas; segundo por que as vozes dos trouxas saíam de um disco brilhoso; terceiro, por que tinham livros e disquinhos juntos.

Hermione explicou tudo pacientemente e lá eles perderam muitas horas. Depois foram ao comer um número um em um famoso fast food Onde Ron ficou muito cismado com a comida enquanto Mione comia e bebia, ela levou uma hora para convence-lo a comer e quando finalmente ele havia terminado o seu lanche, Hermione decidiu ver um filme de um ator que ela e Ron concordaram poderia se passar perfeitamente por Harry( que fora obrigado a ficar com a "família"), um tal de Daniel Radciffe. E após o filme pegaram um trem e foram para a sede da ordem, era noite e eles estavam exaustos.

Hermione estava esgotada toda e explanação sobre o mundo trouxa como serve uma coisa, outra e mil outras era cansativo demais para ela, sua mente estava esgotada, sair com bruxos no mundo trouxa era como sair com uma criança de no máximo 5 anos.

Entrou na sede da ordem e sem pensar subiu para o seu quarto e se atirou na cama e dormiu como um neném. Mas havia algum na cama, era Severo Snape que havia sido sacaneado por Sirius Black por isso não poderia sair da ordem.

Voltando para a tarde daquele mesmo dia.

Molly Weasley sabia que Hermione a algum tempo tinha uma certa simpatia exagerada pelo professor Snape, ela sabia que Dumbledore o faria aparecer na ordem para dar coordenadas de ataque. Então ela fez de tudo para que Mione saísse do lugar. Molly conseguiu fazer Mione e Ron irem para a cidade e passearem pela cidade trouxa.

Severo Chegou, passou as ordens de Alvo e quando estava para sair algo meio ruim aconteceu, um logro explodiu e deixou Severo com as roupas todas sujas de uma bomba de bosta que fazia com que seu cheiro durasse por 12 horas em fibras de algodão. A roupa de Severo estava em um estado impossível de usar em publico, Sirius dava risadas estericas e Remo ria timidamente, Molly então ofereceu roupas de Arthur, mas as que não estavam muito rasgadas estavam no corpo do sr Weasley. E roupas trouxas Severo nunca usaria. NUNCA.

Molly então ofereceu a casa para Severo pernoitar na mansão Black.

Bem Severo, fique aqui essa noite.- falou Molly olhando muito feio para Sirius.

Ah não, não quero esse ranhoso aqui.- protestou Sirius.

Você foi longe demais Sirius, muito longe dessa vez, Dumbledore vai saber disso e eu não te perguntei se Severo pode ficar eu disse que ele vai ficar por que você foi impediu Severo de sair com suas roupas e com certeza não vai dar suas roupas para ele.

Sra Weasley, isso eu não quero.- disse Severo- eu posso ir para casa, desaparato lá e está tudo bem.

Viu Molly, ele vai para casa e nós rimos dele aqui.

Você fica Severo, e você não vai rir de ninguém Sirius e você Remo, vai dividir o quarto com Sirius essa noite.

O que eu fiz?

Riu- falou Molly

E no seu quarto Hermione vai dormir junto com Gina. Você Severo fica no quarto delas, pode acreditar é o único quarto além do meu onde você estará seguro.

Severo não protestou afinal Molly parecia muito alterada. Ele então tirou a capa e toda a roupa que estava mal cheirosa, ficando com uma calça meio rasgada mas usável de Arthur es sem camisa. Ele chegou ao quarto das garotas depois de tomar um bom banho e se deitou em uma cama muito bem arrumada e com um perfume irresistível para ele.

Ele se deitou na cama e estava pensando em como Hermione havia crescido em como ela estava bonita e em como ou melhor por que e de uns tempos ele pensava nela como se ela fosse uma mulher adulta. " Ei seu idiota, Hermione Granger é sua aluna, por que pensar nela como uma mulher, será que é por que ela é uma mulher agora, uma linda mulher isso sim ela é." Ele fechou os olhos virando para o canto e pegando no sono.

Ele sentiu um baque em seu lado e ao olhar era Hermione deitada na cama dormindo profundamente. Ele a admirou e ela dormia, ele a tapou pois estava ventando um pouco e ela com uma saia tão curta poderia ficar doente e acabou adormecendo olhando para ela com o braço por cima das cobertas que cobriam Hermione.

Um Grito, isso acordou Hermione, Molly havia encontrado uma bomba de bosta preparada para Severo quando ele saísse do quarto. E estava berrando com Sirius, Hermione sentiu um peso sobre sua barriga, notou que estava tapada e que tinha o perfume de alguém na sua coberta, um perfume que a algum tempo há fazia sonhar, ela se virou para aproveitar melhor seu pensamento e acabou aninhada no peito de Severo que acordou ao sentir a movimentação em seu lado.

Pro..pro... professor, o que o senhor faz aqui?

A Sirius me pregou uma pesa e a Sra Weasley fez questão que eu dormisse aqui, quando você deitou e dormiu imediatamente eu pensei que era melhor não perturba-la, você não falou com a Sra Weasley?

Não, eu cheguei tarde e vim direto dormir. Desculpe se o incomodei.

Não, muito antes pelo contrário... quero dizer é que eu sou o penetra... a srta usa essa cama a mais tempo....e ...e...

Tudo bem- disse ficando vermelha, mas não abandonado o travesseiro sexy que ela conseguiu.

Está confortável ai srta Granger?

Ah desculpe, eu ...

Não precisa se desculpar srta, na verdade não precisa nem levantar, mas se a sra Weasley nos pega estamos mortos.

Ela levantou e foi para a cozinha comer algo e viu Gina.

Gina, por favor não diga que não dormi com você, por favor.

Tudo bem, onde você dormiu no meu quarto na sua cama.

E o professor Snape?

Estava na minha cama.

Não brigou, não falou nada, mas acho que a Grifinória vai perder mais pontos do que nunca.

Isso é bem capaz Mione.

Mione comeu umas torradas e quando estava para sair, Severo estava se sentando a mesa e servindo-se algumas torradas e geleia.

Gina e Hermione saíram foram conversar e arrumar as coisas para voltar a escola. Severo foi para Hogwarts e Mione pensava em por que ele não se incomodara com a presença dela. Mas isso ela veria depois.

acho a comida dessa lanchonete uma porcaria por isso não sito o nome deles. Faz mal, engorda, tem colesterol mas para quem gosta, bom apetite.

Comprar todo o material da escola era sempre uma tarefa muito divertida, menos para Mione, Ron e Harry(com quem eles se encontraram em Gringotes) pois os três sabiam que essa seria a última vez fazendo aquilo sabiam que a carta que ambos tinham em mãos era a última e isso trazia uma certa nostalgia da primeira carta recebida, Hermione lembrava de como ficara assustada quando descobrira que as coisas estranhas que aconteciam ao seu redor eram provocadas por ela. Harry lembrava da cara do Tio, da tia e do seu primo gordo e idiota( quando ele era menos gordo e um pouquinho menos idiota, só um pouquinho). Ron era o único dos três que sabia e esperava pela carta mas não ficou menos emocionado quando a viu chegar em uma coruja da escola.

Compraram tudo que precisavam, compraram até coisas a mais, Hermione comprou além do livro de poções avançadas( pedido apenas para ela pois Harry e Ron não queriam mais Ter poções) comprou também os livros anteriores daquele autor, dizendo aos garotos que Snape deveria ser fã daquele autor pois faziam alguns anos que ele pedia livros desse mesmo autor.

Sabem, acho que por algum motivo o professor Snape deve realmente gostar do trabalho desse autor, vejam nos anos anteriores nós usamos livros dele.

Eu acho que os livros desse cara devem ser os mais chatos, por isso são adotados.- disse Ron olhando um livro sobre Quadribol.

Não fala assim dele que a Mione não gosta quando falamos mal dos professores.- Cochichou Harry atras do mesmo livro.

Harry estava muito certo porque Hermione estava olhando muito feio para Ron.

Eles compraram o restante sem falar mais nada, pelo menos com Mione por que Harry e Ron estavam conversando sobre quadribol animadamente.

Enquanto Hermione comprava seu material e fazia planos de como falaria com o professor Snape sobre a noite em que dormiram na mesma cama, ela sabia que criar expectativas era muito ruim, mas era uma garota e já se via sendo carregada por ele e por mais incrível que possa parecer ela gostava da idéia.

Os dias correram já estavam dentro do trem, Ron e Harry conversando animadamente sobre o último ano, os jogos, as carreiras, namoradas enquanto Mione contemplava o caminho para a escola.

Poxa Mione, por que você está desse jeito?- perguntou Ron meio chateado pois gostava que a amiga participasse das conversas pelo menos para dizer que não gostava de nada daquilo.

Estou vendo o caminho para Hogwarts pois é a última vez que estamos fazendo o caminho de ida.

Harry olhou demoradamente para as montanhas que escondiam o castelo e olhou para Ron tristonhamente lembrando-se que Hermione tinha mais do que razão.

Parece que foi ontem que Hagrid entrou lá em casa para me entregar a carta da escola e é a última vez que vou para lá.

Ai gente, vamos nos animar um pouco, isso não é um Adeus, é um até logo volto bem sucedido. – disse Ron ao olhar para o castelo ao longe.

Deve ser Ron.

Mas e ai gente, se preparando para as provas no fim do ano?- perguntou Mione

Claro que não, elas são só no fim do ano- disse Ron

Eu já comecei a transfigurar- disse Harry- Minerva disse que preciso de boa nota para ser Auror e eu quero tentar.

Eu estou estudando também- falou Mione- quer seguir carreira acadêmica, não sei ainda se Poções ou DCAT, tem um mercado muito bom na América central onde as escolas mágicas estão começando.

Poções, então é por isso que você anda muito ligada no professor Snape.

Para com isso Ron.

Qual é, você fica defendendo ele, fica falando nele o tempo todo durante esse tempo, e quando ele aparece na ordem você some e nem diz boa noite meu amor.- falou Ron imitando Um modo meio feminino que lembrava Mione.

Eu já mandei parar, quer saber, tenha uma boa viajem.

Hermione saiu e foi andar pelo trem, pela penúltima vez e viu algo incomum, havia uma porta trancada, nunca havia isso, Hermione bateu pois sabia que ninguém poderia trancar as cabines do trem e ouviu uma resposta totalmente inesperada.

ESTÁ CHEIO, PROCURE OUTRO LUGAR.- era um grito muito conhecido. Era do professor Snape. "mas o que ele faz aqui, ele nunca vem conosco?"

Professor Snape sou eu, Hermione Granger, e o trem está cheio.- mentiu Mione para ver o professor.

A porta destrancou e abriu, Severo olhou para Mione de cima a baixo.

entre logo.

Ela entrou e Severo trancou novamente a porta e sentou no lugar onde se encontrava antes.

Hermione ficou em pé vendo o professor sentar e olhar pela janela.

Não vai sentar, prefere ficar ai me admirando?

Claro que vou sentar professor.

Ela sentou e ficou olhando para ele que pegou o profeta diário e começou a le-lo escondendo o rosto. Mas preferiu baixa-lo e falar com Mione, tinha algo a dizer.

Srta Granger, não sei o que a srta está pensando sobre aquela noite na ordem, mas quero que saiba que não vai Ter nenhuma vantagem comigo só por que me fez companhia naquela cama.

Eu não preciso de vantagem alguma, o senhor sabe muito bem disso.

Sei, mas não quero que penses poder haver algo entre nós por causa daquilo, por que eu não fiz o que devia, por que deixei você ficar abraçada em mim, apenas não quis ser indelicado. Você me entende não?

Claro, eu nuca pensei que pudesse haver algo entre nós.

Hermione não ia desistir, sentia que aquilo era papo furado e continuou.

Severo, me diga você não gosta de mim por que não gosta ou por que sou sua aluna e só por isso.

Primeiro, não lhe dei a liberdade de me chamar assim. Segundo, quem disse que eu não gosto da srta, terceiro sim é pelo fato da srta Ter idade para ser minha filha e por ser minha aluna que não pode haver nada entre nós.- Falou o professor não conseguindo mentir para ela

Bem, eu achei que depois de dividir uma cama com o senhor, mesmo que involuntariamente, teria alguma intimidade e vejo que me enganei, também vejo que me enganei com o senhor, nunca pensei que usaria uma desculpa tão idiota para me dispensar, se você não me quer, não precisa alegar a idade, por que se eu me importasse com isso não estaria pensando em Ter algo com o sr as férias todas.

Severo não tinha fala, aquilo era uma declaração, era algo que ele não esperava, quando falou daquela forma com ela foi por que ele acreditou que ela nunca iria quere-lo, ele sonhou com ela nos braços o restante das férias, acordava sentindo o cheiro dela e agora que falara tudo sem pensar estava muito arrependido.

Bem, na verdade, achei que não iria querer um ex-comensal, rabugento, que poderia ser teu pai.

Mas minha mãe não lhe conheceu.

Ela sentou ao lado dele e ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e pelo rosto dela, ela fechou os olhos sentindo a mão dele em sua pela.

Hermione, ouça não posso e não quero fazer nada que possa prejudica-la, então quando nós sairmos dessa cabine, você será a srta Sabe tudo Granger e eu serei o professor Snape, depois que você se formar, me procures se ainda me quiseres.

Claro que eu procuro, mas por que não podemos Ter nada na escola?

Por que os alunos vão pensar que eu estou lhe dando nota, que você e eu éramos amantes a tempos. E os meus colegas vão me achar anti-ético, imoral, etc...

Ele a puxou para mais perto e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado. Ela se deixou ser conduzida era apaixonante seria algo para se lembrar durante o ano, para agüentar toda a pressão, as chacotas de Ron , o papo de Quadribol, as garotas bobas que faziam companhia para ela no quarto, era naquele beijo que ela se agarraria, na possibilidade de Ter muitos mais depois de se formar.

Severo, eu vou mesmo procura-lo depois de formada, ai você não terá desculpas.

Eu estarei contando os minutos. Agora, vá para outra cabine antes de chegarmos em Hogwarts.

Ei, por que decidiste vir no trem hoje?

Por que eu sabia que tu virias me procurar. Agora vá!

Ela foi até seus amigos com a expectativa de uma futura vida feliz, sendo e fazendo feliz.

Essa fic pequena é apenas uma resposta para o desfio de Sarah como disse antes. Espero que tenham curtido, por favor me mandem comentários. Noctivague, eu ainda estou esperando o teu e-mail. Você nunca mais me escreveu!


End file.
